Double Edged Blade
by CasDawriter-Animedragon7
Summary: Oikawa and Iwaizumi both are experienced criminals, their lives having becoming complicated when their lives turned upside down as tragedy happened in both of their families. They have both learned to survive but it has left their mark on both of them. Fates meets the two together as they change each others lives and as they try to help one another with their past. *CONTAINS YAOI*
_**Okay, so this is something new from my other stories that I've been working on, so I hope that you guys like it.**_

 _ **This is a roleplay that I did with a friend and it was really fun to do and it took a good long while to do.**_

 _ **So this is a Haikyuu AU with IwaOi, and there is shipping and yaoi (guy x guy) so if you don't like that, I'll just let you know that right now and you won't want to read it.**_

 _ **How it works is each paragraph is me and my friend switching who is replying to the conversation. There is never an extra or trail off of a paragraph so there shouldn't be that much confusion. The thing is that we don't usually refer to our own names but each-others. (So just a lot of pronouns.)**_

 _ **Hope you enjoy! If you have any questions about the style, just ask.**_

 _ **I don't own Haikyuu or anything affiliated with it.**_

 _ **This chapter begins with Oikawa.**_

Oikawa ran down the alley. He was almost out of breath as he listened for the distant sirens. Thankfully, they seemed to fade away and he finally stopped, slumping against the wall. He had barely managed to pull his latest job off successfully but he had almost been caught by the police. A small noise alerted him to someone's presence and he pulled his gun out behind his back. "Who's there?" He demanded harshly.

Iwaziumi slowly loomed out of the shadows, making his presence very small to try and not scare off his guest. He put his hands above his head, making sure that his knife was nicely concealed within his sleeve so it could be released with a flick of a wrist. "I was here first, you should know." Iwa said in a low tone, making sure that he didn't sound threatening.

"Congratulations. You were the first on this piece of junk," he sarcastically replied. His gun was still hidden behind his back and he was prepared to pull it out at any moment. However, he didn't want to fight him. It would be best to leave without any injuries. "If you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving first. I don't have any intention of attacking." He relaxed his stance, hoping the stranger would believe him.

"Hmm, Is that so?" Iwa looked at the man longingly, trying to find something about him that he could use as leverage. He wore a large coat, which wasn't strange, yet he knew that this guy shouldn't be able to fill it all so easily. Yet the coat was snug against him. His sixth sense pinged and he knew this man instantly. He walked a bit closer to him, then quickly dashed around, blocking the exit that Oikawa had once come from. He ejected his knife, pressing it blatantly against the others throat. "Well I am." He said in a tone of amusement. "Hand over everything you stole and I'll let you live."

He started laughing. "You think you can pin me that easily?" He raised his eyebrow at him. "Try again," he sneered before twisting and kicking the knife out of his hand. His speed was unmatched by any other as he was one of the top hitman. He grabbed his arm and forced him into a submissive hold. "First of all, I'm not even a thief," he whispered in his ear. "Second, you've picked the wrong target. Third-" A gunshot was heard and he swore before releasing him. "I would advise you leave this area right away," he glanced at the stranger. "It's going to get dirty pretty soon."

Before he had even relieved it, Iwa was unarmed and surprisingly outclassed. He was one of the most well-known thieves and mercenaries there were, yet this man had done it so easily. And just to let him go. A smile crept on his face. "You're just the one I'm looking for." He turned as the other's attention focused towards the loose gunfire. He looked at Oikawa with a fierceness like no other. He wasn't going anywhere.

He tensed when two shadows approached from the corner. He noticed that the stranger still hadn't moved from his spot. He groaned. "I said to leave!" He shot twice, the bullets seeming to go nowhere but he tucked his gun away before latching onto the others wrist and dragging them away. When the two people rounded the corner, they saw a streetlight falling on them. They were knocked out cold and the two of them escape safely.

He witnessed as the light fell slowly to the ground, landing on the two assailants, stopping them in their tracks. He let out an awe, surprised that the other had that much precision to take out lamp down with just two bullets. He stared at the other as he pulled him along the dark paths of the abandoned city he was currently housed in. He had no idea where he was being taken, yet excitement couldn't help but well up in his abdomen.

He stopped behind an abandoned warehouse and held his breath as he listened for noises. He breathed a sigh of relief. "I told you to leave," he snapped at the stranger. "If I hadn't dragged you away, you'd be dead." He leaned against the warehouse. "So now what? Are you going to try and attack me again?" He sneered.

He laughed at the others indignation whilst looking slowly at their new surroundings, There was no one around and the place was seemingly deserted, so it /was/ the ideal place for an assault. Yet, he didn't want to. He realized his best knife had been lost in the alley and he swore to himself. He had other, smaller, weapons on his person, none of which could hold against an artist such as this man. He sighed. "No I will not attack you again. But I am not leaving either."

He frowned. "What do you want?" He snapped. "I have better things to do than babysit people like you." He could feel a headache coming on. Something told him this man wanted something from him, and he wouldn't be leaving until he got it. 'Well, he outclassed this man, so it wouldn't be difficult to escape,' he mused to himself. "And I believe you're looking for this?" He pulled out his knife with two fingers out of nowhere, grinning as he twirled it in his hand.

He saw the blade dance between the others fingers, and for a second he was mesmerized. Then he snapped out of the dangerous trance, glaring into the brunet's eyes fearsomely. That knife was precious to him, and he wanted it back. He had planned on finding it once he had had his fun with this man, but luck had it of making its way back to him. He carefully slipped a small dagger from his belt, sliding it between two fingers. One slash would be all he needed to get his knife back.

"You didn't answer my question," he tucked the knife away, hidden from sight behind his back. "What do you want?" He pulled out his gun this time and started twirling it between his fingers.

"First I want the knife," He said quickly, his stance going unchanged. His eyes followed the gun, seeing that the safety was off and ready to fire. He gripped the blade tighter. "And...I don't know yet. I feel as though if I stay with you, I'll get an answer I've been searching for a long time."

"Put the knife away and I'll give it back," he ordered. He frowned at the reply. "What do you mean answers? For all I know, your 'answers' might end up killing me."

"I don't know either, alright! It's a gut feeling and I need to trust it." He eyed the gun wearily but put his blade back in its hidden sheath. The other knife meant more to him enough to risk his life apparently. He stretched a gloved hand out precariously, looking at other.

He slipped the gun back into its holster and pulled the knife out. He got the feeling he was being honest and cautiously handed it back to him. "Why is this knife so important anyway?" He asked curiously, still on guard.

As his hands went around the blade, he heard the question, his whole body tensing. His hands gripped the blade, its sharpness going straight through his glove and to the skin. Blood poured from his hand and onto the ground, though he didn't even feel it. He breathed in slowly. "This blade...killed both of my parents. This blade…is what drove me to becoming a mercenary. And this blade, will be the last thing that bastard that murdered my family sees when I slice him open!" The last words came out in an agonized hiss.

He blinked. And he started laughing. "Your emotions will only get in the way," he wiped away a tear that had fallen. "You'll get yourself killed in this line of work if you think like that," he held a serious face. "So if you're going to stay with me, change your thinking."

"Heh, you act like it's easy to just erase emotion. Emotion is what has kept me alive all these years. I don't take mercy on targets or during my jobs if that's what you're thinking. I use my anger and hatred to fuel my work." He looked at the other with rage filled eyes. "And I don't know what kind of things you do, but comparing us for a second will you get you nowhere. Just because I'm with you doesn't make me your underling or you my boss."

"And that anger and hatred will end you," his eyes narrowed. "When you meet him, you'll be blinded by rage. What's to say you won't slip up and make a mistake?" His eyes turned cold. "Erasing that emotion is what has kept me alive. I guess we're two different sides of a coin." He was still ready to pull out his gun. "So what is it? Will you try and kill me? Or will we work together?"

His eyes glared at other intently, wanting to deny all that was said, yet he could feel the rage draining away. How could this stranger change his mind so easily? He was uncertain, but he knew that he would need to stick around to find out. But he still refused to let go of who he was to do that. He sighed, shrugging his shoulders. "Can I have a combination of both? Or maybe a third option?"

"You want to kill me and work with me?" He raised his eyebrow. "That doesn't exactly work you know. Either I'm alive or dead." He thought for a second. "Well, what's your suggestion for a third option?" He was curious as to see what he was going to say.

A smirk spread across his face. This man seemed more amusing than what he had first anticipated. "I will travel with you to my, and your, hearts content. But when our journey ends, whether it be my hunger for revenge is satisfied, or that my answers are found...I get to...try, and I /will/ kill you, with everything that I have. How does that sound?"

He sneered. "You'll never be able to land a mark on me," he smirked. "But you've got yourself a deal." He relaxed his hand and moved it away from his gun. "Where do you usually stay?"

He snorted at the remark, but lowered his demeanor. Though he didn't recognize the area they were currently in, he knew it was significantly far from his temporary lodging. The alley he had been in before had been a stop from a job he had been on previously. Before he had ridden a train for an hour to get to his destination. "I live in an apartment far from here-Damnit!" He had now realized that the job he had was not yet complete.

"Language young man." He usually slept on someone's roof for the night unless it was winter. Then he'd find some warehouse or something and stay there. "Did you forget something again?" His tone was mocking, as if scolding him like a child.

He let out a low growl, but didn't let his anger best him. It wasn't the time for that. "I was in that alley way for a good reason. I was on a job." He didn't want to seem like a burden to this man early on, but they had been moving quite fast through the night that his surroundings were a bit blurred. "Do you know the way back to where we came from? I need to get back there as soon as possible."

He squinted at him. "Follow me." He set off at a fast pace back to where they had first met. They arrived within a decent span of time. "Okay, what do you need to do?"

The other's voice was completely blocked from his mind as he focused on his task. He first checked the small pocket within his coat. The item was still there he had retrieved previously. Mission one complete. Now he needed to get the clients house. He pulled out a piece of parchment from his paper that was luckily still there after all the commotion before. It was filled entirely with arrows. His attention became entirely focused on the ground as he fished for a lighter in the opposite pocket. Finding one, he searched the alley until he found what he had been looking for: a dimly painted arrow on the old rocks.

He leaned against the wall, watching him with curiosity. He was certainly an interesting person, he mused. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad if they stuck together. He could prove useful in the future. "What's your name?" He asked, realizing he didn't know the other person's name.

"Isn't it bad manners to ask one's name without giving your own?" He replied without a second thought. He stood from the ground and dusted himself off, he looked from the paper to down the alley. With the poor lighting and the time of day, this was going to be a hard trick to pull off. But he'd have to manage. He looked to the other and chuckled. "Well I've never been one to have manners anyway. It's Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi Hajime." With that, he took off down the alley.


End file.
